


Snow Angels

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 3





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss and Skir'mir belong to mimabeann

"...choo! _Ch'itrt'seco ch'itzishn_!" Essie rubbed her nose and pulled the scarf tighter around herself, looking at the vast snowy plains of Hoth with a mix of nostalgia and resentfulness.  
"Aw, come on," Rel laughed, stretching his arms and breathing in the crispy cold air. "I like it here. It all feels so right for some reason, even peaceful."  
"Oh, right, tell wampas about peaceful." La'stessia snorted, burying her nose in the depths of her fluffy scarf. "I like snow, honest. I could do with it being a little warmer around here, though."  
"Wouldn't expect to hear that from someone who grew up here, Little Miss Cutest Sneezes." Rel teased.   
"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear? Or is it that cold-sickness syndrome that some chiss from warmer planets develop?"  
"It's a scientifically proven fact, that every species are inclined to favor the atmospheric conditions of their homeworld regardless of the ones they were subjected to throughout their lives."  
"I see, Professor. Thank you for your invaluable input, Professor."  
Re'luniss rolled his eyes turning away, completely oblivious to the mischievous look Essie gave his back.  
"Flop!" he nearly staggered on the impact. Something hit him right in the middle of the back, and Rel whirled around, hand instinctively reaching for the blaster when he saw grinning Essie molding the second snowball in her hands.  
"So- " Her grin became wider. "What was that about species atmospheric preferences, _ch'eo vir tsukarusi."_  
"Hitting me in the back? Now **that** is low, _cyare_!" Rel dodged the snowball, dropping down and scooping a handful of snow. "You aren't getting away with it!"   
La'stessia squealed with delight ducking behind the nearest snowdrift.   
"What can you possibly know about snow fights, _rinti tasrun'i_!" she teased.  
"I beg to disagree!" He was promptly building up a pile of spare snowballs next to him.   
"Beg for mercy!" The young woman jumped up hurling half a dozen snowballs in his direction.  
Rel chortled, unleashing an attack of his own and at the same time trying to close the distance between them. Noticing his maneuvers, Essie tossed the last of her snowballs at her lover, getting him on the arm and shoulder, turned around, and darted across the snowfield. She almost made it back to the Dorn base when he caught up with her. Slipping and giggling, she evaded him once or twice before Rel wound his arms around her waist, tackling Essie into the snow and pinning her down with his body.  
"Payback time!"  
Still keeping her pinned, he freed one of his hands bringing it up to pull the glove off with his teeth. Essie's eyes went wide when she saw him dipping it in the snow and then snaking it back under her tummy, searching for the hem of her parka. Loud high-pitched yelp carried over the snowdrifts when his icy-cold fingers grazed her warm skin.   
"Stop! Stop! _Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah, vah ch'itrt'seco cavrva!_ "   
Rel breathed out laughter.   
"Not so confident now, huh, _cyar'ika_?"   
La'stessia yelped again, twisting her body and tangling their legs to roll him over till she was straddling him.   
"Payback? I'll show you payback!" Grabbing a handful of snow she shoved it down his collar.  
His laughter came to a halt, breath hitching, but before Essie could react, Re'luniss pulled her down into a kiss.  
" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ori'dush dala,_ " he murmured against her lips. " _Ner buruk cyar'ika._ "  
"I love you too," she smiled.  
  
"I told you someone was screaming somewhere here."  
The crunching of the snow and a very familiar scruffy voice brought them back to reality and they froze.   
_"Don't move."_ Rel mouthed.  
"Don't be an idiot. There's nothing here! Nothing! You dragged me out in this kriffin' cold 'cause you _heard_ something? I'm going back - and you can stay here and look for that kriffin' wampa that was screaming bloody murder earlier! I don't have fur, unlike _someone_."  
Essie tightly pressed her lips together trying to suppress a giggle while receding footsteps accompanied with a muffled swearing in mando'a signaled the retreat of the owners of the voices.   
"We should probably head back before Skir'mir gets a brilliant idea of organizing a search party. And I wouldn't envy that poor wampa if they find it." Rel's eyes crinkled with laughter.  
"Mmmhm," she agreed, grazing his lips with hers in a ghost of a kiss. "Unless... unless you want me to show you how to do snow angels."  


**Author's Note:**

> Ch'itrt'seco ch'itzishn! - cheunh, "Stupid cold!"  
> ch'eo vir tsukarusi - cheunh, "My Professor"  
> cyare - mando'a, "beloved"  
> rinti tasrun'i - cheunh, lit. "sand person"  
> Ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah, vah ch'itrt'seco cavrva! - cheunh, "I will kill you, stupid jerk!"  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ori'dush dala. - mando'a, "I love you, evil woman."  
> Ner buruk cyar'ika. - mando'a, "My dangerous sweetheart."


End file.
